Cry No More
by Jenny DeVic
Summary: June meets Shun on Andromeda Island. He seems like a nice person, but has one small problem. Written for Saint Seiya Secret Santa for Plantress.  NOT Love You, Kill Me related


_Author's Notes: Way back, I think around September, I signed up for a Saint Seiya Secret Santa where you write or draw something for someone while another made something for you. The request I got was to write either: Shun and June meeting on Andromeda Island for the first time, Something funny that happened on Andromeda Island or Shun and Albiore training with June helping but ends up impeding it instead. The problem that I faced was that I've already written 250K words worth on the subject already with Love You, Kill Me. I was thankful that I didn't have to write a Gold Saint Yaoi cheesecake fic, but I still had to figure out a way to write this story (writing LYKM at the same time did not help at all)._

_So I came up with this. So if you ever wondered what LYKM would be like without the dark themes and everyone trying to kill everyone else, here you go. Please note that this is a One-Shot only. _

_Further note, there was a lot of good fan fiction given out so if you want to read the other SESA gifts (the fan fic I got was Among Cannibals and that was a really good read) go to Google and type SeSa Saint Seiya in the engine and click on the first link. _

_Jenny D_

**Cry No More**

**SESA 2010 for Plantress**

June sighed as she paced back and forth in the hut, sharply turning every time she met the wall. After seven rounds of that, she turned toward Leda and Spica sitting on the wooden floor. "What's taking them so long?" she cried as she threw her hands to the sides.

The two boys looked at each other before Spica gave a silent shrug. Leda stood up and asked, "Why are you worried?" He cocked his hip and thumbed the door, "he's just picking up the new kid."

June sat over on a stool and threw her hand over her chin, "I'm not really worried, but it doesn't take that long to reach the dock." Even though it was nice that they didn't have to study the _Illiad _till he came back, she couldn't help but wonder why it would take Master Albiore two hours for a typical forty minute trip. She turned to the door and walked outside.

The duo turned to each other curious as to what June wanted to do, and followed her afterwards. They watched as she headed toward a particular side of a cliff that had large enough ledges to scale toward the top. It was not only a good shortcut, but it provided a nice view of their training ground. Once they were all on top they ran along the rough surface before Spica immediately ducked down. The other two followed suit once they spot the familiar glow of their Master's blue Cloth. June narrowed her eyes beneath her mask as she watched him repeatedly stopping and heading back to the new student. He patted the boy's back and then returned to moving him along.

"Man, what a crybaby," mumbled Leda. Spica nodded in agreement.

June turned to the others. "Guys, don't be so harsh. This place has a reputation for being tough." She had trained longer on the island than the other two combined. "It's nothing new; many others before him have done the same."

The two boys nodded in agreement before returning their attention back to the duo down below.

Shun's red eyes turned toward a snake as it raised its head into striking position while allowing its hood to spread out to its fullest. He took a step back and hid behind the Saint's leg.

Master Albiore turned his head toward the child, raised his hand and punched forward, unleashed a small burst of cosmos that separated the cobra in two, leaving its head on the ground. He placed his hands on his hips satisfied with one less vermin roaming the island landscape until Shun threw his hands on his face for another round of tears. "Shun what's wrong? The snake is dead!" he said as he knelt down trying to put a smile for the umpteenth time on their trip.

Shun nodded as he dabbed his rash cheeks. "I know but," he pointed downward, "that poor snake," he muttered before he threw his face into his hands once more.

As the two boys turned toward her, they gave her a look that made her regret her small speech. Determined not to be proven wrong, she looked down once more, "some people just cry more! We're not all the same! Besides, it was a snake and don't let me bring up your reactions when one made a nest over by the bathing hole!" It was enough to make the two shut up, but there was no assurance that it would last. Down below, the Master and the new boy weren't too far from camp. The trio quickly rushed back to the hut, slipping inside and shutting the door barely before their teacher could ascend to the top; their small secret excursion saved by the delay of one last fit made by their new future bunkmate.

There was a knock on the door followed by the voice of their teacher. All three children immediately grabbed a book off the shelf, turned to chapter five, before all three stood up. Master Albiore took a step forward and waited for the children to finish their bow before a quick gesture signaled them to ease up a little bit. "Boys, June, we have a new trainee upon our island. This," he turned his head checking to see if the child's face was decent, "is Shun Amamiya. He's from Japan and has, by word of our most holy Pope, to train and compete for the right to wear the Cloth of Andromeda. Everyone, though our home is considered hellish by many; however it is also seen as one of the most hospitable."

Each of the boys came up, gave a courteous bow, a firm handshake and a self introduction. As they did, June observed the new kid. He seemed rather sweet, shy and thankfully not a spoiled brat as she feared he could've been. Being last, she gave him her bow, her handshake and finally, "Hi, I'm June, welcome to Andromeda Island!" she spoke with a jovial tone while bouncing her head to indicate she was happy and smiling beneath her mask.

Shun blinked and was completely speechless.

June's shoulders sunk. "It's the mask," she admitted to herself. She turned to him, and then to her side table. Sometimes when words fail, a good gesture will do. She reached over and picked up her snack, "here you probably had a long trip if you came from Japan. Do you like apples?"

Despite Shun slowly plucking it from her hand, the first bite he took from it nearly reached the core. "Thank y-u…" he tried to say before swallowing and taking another equally large bite on the other side with bright glow of appreciation.

Master Albiore, sensing a golden opportunity for the boy to qualm his fears and find his foothold amongst the tight knit islanders, took a small step back. "Shun, you do seem quite tired, let us put off the paperwork from my office until tomorrow." He then turned his attention to his other students, "the rest of you as well. No afternoon lecture. Instead, please use your academic time to provide a tour of our grounds."

The Master was about to take his leave when he noticed the open books. His eyes gazed upon the chapter. From the corner of his eye, he watched as the others gasped as they realized they had turned it to the one they were studying two weeks ago. He knew he felt the other cosmos of the trio outside, and considering how unstable that part of the cliff was, he wasn't going to risk losing three students due to their curiosity. Still, he turned away, feigning obliviousness in favor of keeping the pleasant atmosphere of the room.

The others relaxed as their instructor left. Spica was the first to reflect his feelings toward the situation. "Oh thank God we don't have to spend another day on the _Illiad_. I'm still trying to figure out the last two chapters." He sighed as he crashed on his mattress.

"It's, oh thank the '_Goddess'_. Athena's not a man… moron…" snapped Leda as he walked to his book and turned ahead to Chapter seven.

June placed her hands on her hips, "Leda, don't be mean. It's just a force of habit; you do the same thing all the time."

Leda looked up, "I've done no such wrong, _that was Zeus I spoke of_," he laughed mimicking the same excuse their teacher gives them. The other two joined in while Shun simply stood there stupidly holding the remains of his piece of fruit trying to give a small smile.

June sighed as she came up to him and escorted him outside, "hey guys get our supplies ready. If we don't give a tour then maybe the Master will change his mind." She shouted before closing the door behind her. She turned toward him as he looked up; his hands trembled with a slight pale color to them. "What's wrong?" she asked as she showed him a set of two rocks to sit upon.

Shun finally drummed up the courage to say more than three words. "I'm… a little nervous… about here. Everyone says it's really bad and scary…"

She had a feeling that was the case. She remembered all the stories she heard from new recruits about cannibalism amongst the trainees or how they play soccer with the heads of the failures. She'd correct them that would be Death Queen Island. "Well, I've been here for over five years, and honestly, except for our active volcano and the extreme temperatures, it's a nice place to live in." She watched his face softened. She pointed over toward their teacher's hut. "Our teacher is very kind."

Shun nodded. "He did seem very kind."

The door flew open, "he's boring as hell," spoke Spica as he carried several bottles of water.

June folded her hands. "Spica, that's not nice." She sighed and moved her masked face toward Shun and whispered in his ear. "He is boring since he tries to squeeze a lesson anytime something reminds of either of the last two Holy Wars." She offered a hand to him as everyone set out to introduce the rest of the camp to him.

A Few Days Later…

"Hah!" cried June as she snapped her whip at Leda as he raised his arm in the air to cause the tip to wrap around his wrist. He felt June sharply jerk the handle and sent him flying in the air before slamming into the ground. She gave a sharp snap of her hand to release the leather away from him and back into her hand, "didn't expect you to scream like that."

Leda looked up, "that wasn't me," he muttered as he wiped the blood from his cracked lip before shifting his eyes toward the Master's circle as he was once more tending to the boy.

Shun's face was filled with tears as the Master stood there dumbfounded.

"Oh Shun," June whispered as she ran to his side and patted his back. "What's wrong," she looked up to her teacher, "what happened?"

He shrugged. "I told him I needed to test his ability to block. I didn't realize he was distracted till it was too late," he spoke as he pointed toward the slight bruise on Shun's cheek. "Shun, I'm sorry, accidents happen…" he tried to say before Shun touched the side of his own face and cried harder.

June petted his head as he buried his face in her shoulder. Shun seemed like such a sweet boy. "There there, it was just an accident. Things like this happen, but don't worry; we don't fight until unconsciousness until we're year three students."

Shun nodded, "that—that's good to hear," he muttered as he lifted his head up.

Leda spat the blood from earlier out of his mouth. "Don't be a crybaby! This is training; you're going to get hurt just like the rest of us. Deal with it!"

"Leda!" snapped the Master.

The boy looked up and bowed, "forgive me, Master. I just feel he's wasting our training time."

Albiore shifted his eyes. "It's his first week. Give him the courtesy of adjusting to our training grounds just as I have done so for you and the others."

Leda bowed farther, "understood, Master Albiore."

After practice, Shun and June walked side by side along the trail back to the hut. Shun's body shivered quite a bit, most likely due to him still adjusting to the suddenly below freezing temperatures and the three crying fits he had during practice. "Shun, if you ask the Master, he'll loan you a cloak. First year students are allowed to use them since their cosmos either hasn't been awakened nor isn't sufficient enough to withstand the cold."

Shun smiled. "Oh, that's good to hear. My teeth have been chattering so much, that they hurt." June placed an arm around his shoulders and rubbed them to get a little blood flow going. "Thank you, for helping me over the past few days. You've been so kind, even kinder than many of the other kids I knew at the orphanage."

June smiled beneath her mask. While wearing it was a pain, she could at least make whatever face she wanted beneath it without anyone commenting on her feelings. Besides, it was nice meeting someone genuinely nice instead of the typical butt-kissers they would receive. They reached the Living Area, the place where all their huts were located. Shun walked over to the Master's hut and waited over by the door, waiting for their teacher to come back. June went ahead inside their hut, in order to pull her mask off, rinse off all the sweat that had accumulated inside, before slipping it back on just as Spica and Leda walked in. She hung her whip on a small hook and grabbed her copy of the_ Iliad_. "So what do you guys think of the new trainee?"

"He's a fucking crybaby that's what he is!" griped Leda.

It wasn't quite the reaction she expected. Sure he hasn't gone a day without tears, but that didn't make him a… okay perhaps a little. "I think he's sweet and cute. He's very in touch with his feelings."

Spica turned his head, "_I think he's sweet and cute too_," he parroted before Leda punched his arm. "Ow!"

June's shoulders dropped. "That's not what I meant." She looked as the two snickered to her. She turned her head toward her book. She didn't mind sharing the hut with them, but there were days when they acted a little immature. There's nothing wrong with helping others.

Shun knocked on the door, wearing his newly issued cloak. "…hi…" Shun muttered nervously.

"Hey Shun," said Leda and Spica. Afterwards, the two continued to put up their equipment from earlier. Leda turned around and snickered as he headed back to his bunk to continue reading the next chapter in his book.

Shun looked down, confused. "Did I do something funny?" he asked.

June sat up. She didn't care if they laughed at her or not. "Shun, your cloak is wrong." She grabbed part of the edge and pointed toward the side of the fur, before unhooking it and flipping it to the other side.

Shun lips formed an 'o' from the revelation. "Thank you. I was wondering why it felt so itchy."

She stroked his head, "don't worry about it. If you need anything else, let me know and I'll be right there."

Shun turned his head, "Ikki…" he muttered and smiled.

She felt a little confused. "Ikki?"

Shun nodded, "Ikki was my brother. I miss him," he spoke as his face began to tear up before he threw his hands over his eyes.

June took her arm and placed it on his shoulder before walking him to his bed. "There there, Shun, I'm sure he'll be okay wherever he is," she spoke as she patted his back.

A Week Later…

Shun felt the foot of Cyrus slam into his chest and knocking him to the ground.

Leda and Spica turned to each other. "Get ready for it," muttered Spica before the familiar sound of wailing filled the air.

Cyrus rolled his eyes as Shun threw his hands upon his face.

Spica shook his head. "Three… two…." He spoke as he raised his hand on the third beat.

"Shun, are you okay?" June rushed forward and knelt down to him. "Shun, it's just a kick to the gut."

Spica leaned his head over to Leda, "right on time."

Shun rubbed his stomach, "I know, but it hurts," he pointed down to the large footprint in the middle of his trainer. "Right here," he pointed to the spot.

June turned her head toward Cyrus as he shrugged his shoulders, left speechless by the whole incident. June took her hand and patted the area, "there, does that make it feel better?" she asked as rubbed his tummy. Shun nodded.

Leda stomped his foot, "ITS JUST A FUCKING KICK, YOU FUCKING CRYBABY!"

The Master jerked his head, "Leda!"

The pink haired boy bowed. "Forgive me, Master, but Shun is wasting our practice time…" he rolled his eyes as Shun cried some more. "Crybaby…"

June felt Shun bury his head deeper in her shoulder, "Leda stop being mean! He's new!"

"The one week period has passed, so shut up!" he muttered still in a bow.

June held Shun tighter, "you shut up!"

"That's enough both of you! June, Shun, step out of the ring. Leda, I would like to have word with you after training," he shouted much to the surprise of everyone. June helped Shun up and patted his back and comforted him along the way.

Later that day…

Leda came up to the teacher's hut. He sighed as he hesitantly knocked on the door. "Master?"

"Come in, Leda." The boy sighed as he opened the door and headed for the seat in front of Master Albiore's desk. "Leda, you've been on this island for two years now. You know the rules and my policy of etiquette and yet for the last few training sessions you've been demonstrating behavior that I find unacceptable."

He looked up. "If Shun can stop crying and interrupting our training, then maybe I wouldn't be so," he paused as he attempted to avoid cussing, "mad. Ever since Shun came here, practice has been lasting longer and longer. Last night was the first time we didn't reach the huts before the stars shined in the sky."

Master Albiore nodded. "I figured that much." He looked up, "Leda, let me tell you something. I've been in the Army of Athena for over a decade and had picked up several things over the years. The one most important lesson I've learned that I try to pass onto all of you while you're still young, is the importance of getting along. I've met many soldiers who get the not so favorable assignments or given terrible duty hours because they were… pardon my language… pricks."

Leda's eyes widened. It was probably the first time he's heard his teacher say anything inappropriate. "Really?"

Master Albiore nodded. "Leda, believe me, I'm not ignoring Shun, and I'm doing my best to try and resolve the issue. However, it makes it very tough when I have to deal with you too. Shun's a nice boy, but like all of us, flawed. You two don't have to be buddies, but nothing would make me happier than to see you two get along. You are dismissed."

Leda bowed, gave a bow and exited.

The Master closed his eyes as he sat there contemplating practice, until he began to hear shouting from outside.

"MASTER ALBIORE SAID THE WORD PRICK!"

"HOLY SHIT, ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"YEAH!"

Master Albiore sighed wondering if that was the only thing Leda got out of their meeting. "Zeus, I ask of you a humble request, please smite me into a pile of smoldering ashes before my flock hits puberty," he muttered as he grabbed the practice sheet and notes over the weeks practice. Sadly, the results were not looking good. Shun's crying has gotten worse, a trend that he didn't share with others in the past. Not only that, but they also seemed a lot longer. Before they lasted maybe a few seconds but now they were happening minutes at a time. He tapped his finger on the table as he tried to figure out a pattern or at least something he may have missed on the field.

He grabbed a new sheet of paper and attempted to seek the answer from a different perspective. He drew the field and miniature circles to represent who was where. He picked up the schedule. It was when he grabbed the schedule, did his eyes widened in surprise. "Huh…" he muttered as he grabbed his schedule and began to revise it just for tomorrow.

The Next Day…

"Xu, Capula, you two are by Dock A near the beach. Leda, Spica, you'll be training together over by Dock B this morning. Cyrus, Shun, you two will be over on the trail between the dock and the huts. June, you'll be with me here. Everyone, go to your destinations and don't forget to switch every hour, let's go."

The children turned to each other in shock but still did what they were told. June turned her head toward the Master as he drew a fighting circle for the two of them. She walked over toward him, "Master, why are you doing this? Why are you spreading everyone so thin today? Whatever happened to observing and critiquing others? What if someone hurts another but they were too far away to help? What if…"

Albiore looked up. Perhaps it was best she saw for herself. "June, follow me, I want to show you something," he said as he led her toward the supposed secret shortcut.

June scratched her head as she did as she was told. She followed him all the way to the top of the cliff before leaning over the side and pointing downwards with one hand and placing the other over his lips to keep her quiet. She approached the side and turned her head, as she watched Shun getting his butt kicked. She gasped as he took hit after hit, without remorse. "Cyrus will kill him!"

The Master shook his head. "No he won't, but I told him to leave a bruise on every part of his body."

June watched as Shun finally fell to the ground, grabbing his arm before releasing quite possibly the loudest wail he ever had.

Cyrus did as he was told, folded his arms and waited there.

June attempted to jump off the cliff to reach him only for the Master to use his chain, grab her and jerked her back before she could be seen. He pointed downward, "June, just wait."

Suddenly, Shun simply wiped his face, stood back up and continued to fight, proceeding to get beaten up by the fourth year trainee. June's jaw dropped, "he stopped?"

The Master nodded, as he pointed once more. Shun fell to the ground and surprisingly kept going. He then took a piece of paper. "As you know, like today, there are many times when I have all of you going at once." He then pulled out the schedule, "I noticed Shun cries weren't as bad when you were in a ring next to him. The times when he was loudest," he pointed to the farthest ring, "when you were on the other side."

June looked at it before turning back to the two, as Shun was knocked over. He released another loud bawl that could be heard from any part of the island, but Cyrus just stood there. She watched Shun turn his head from side to side before he stood up again and proceeded to continue. "Shun… cried for attention?" she muttered.

The Master waved his hand, "I don't think he intended it. Back in Argentina, I remembered my sister doing the same thing with my mother… Goddess, rest their souls… I do know that there is a name for it… I believe… separation anxiety?"

She looked down as several thoughts appeared in her head.

_"Ikki, he was always there for me."_

_"Ikki, used to rub my hair when I was sad."_

_"Every time someone threw me to the ground, Ikki was always there to pick me up."_

June couldn't believe she never noticed it. "He missed his brother."

The Master turned his head. "The bonds of brotherhood flow strong," he raised a hand. "Although I suspect that his brother cared so much for him that the boy became conditioned to cry, when he was lonely or sad. June, your intentions were noble and without malice, but please understand that he's going to have to learn…"

June nodded. "I understand… I just wanted to make him happy."

Albiore turned his head. "You're free to cheer him up after training, but when he's out in the ring, you need to set aside your feelings." He looked down at the two children down below as Cyrus round housed Shun at the chin. "Believe me, it's hard. I don't like seeing you kids get hurt out there, but I know that in the end, it is for the best and the harsher training will help you survive when Holy War comes and the mistakes we make in practice simply become our undoing." He looked up, "But let's not speak of that. As for Shun, I suspect that if we can maintain this for a week or so, Shun will be out of the habit of crying for attention and all will be well."

Cyrus punched the Shun in the back shoulder, causing him smack his face into the ground. Shun lifted his dusty mane and began to cry. The older trainee shrugged and shook his head, "Sorry Shun, no one's going to help you. Get up before I make you kiss the ground again!"

Leda and Spica walked up as the scene unfold. Leda, sighed as he watched Shun sobbed on the ground, hearing the words of his teacher in his head about the importance of getting along. "Shun…" he muttered. He walked up and knelt by the boy and rubbed his back. "Hey Shun, it's okay. Cyrus has been training here for a long time. Hell, he beats me up all the time and I've been here a lot longer than you have."

Albiore, after feeling another hair in his head go white, frowned. June, on the other hand, slapped her mask before she stood straight up, "Leda stop helping him! He's training!"

Leda waved a hand as he held poor Shun, "don't be so coldhearted, June! I can't believe you were watching him cry his head off. I heard him all the way down by the dock and you didn't do a damn thing! That is so rude and inconsiderate!" he said as he petted Shun's head.

June waved her hands, "stop helping him!"

"Shut up, June! Now Shun, I have an extra apple in the hut, you can have it when we get back to the huts."

Shun dried his eyes and smiled, "oh thank you, Leda."

The End


End file.
